Trepidation
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: I should have never trusted a criminal. SamxScam
1. Don't Trust A Criminal Ever

**Disclaimer: And maybe chipmunks rule the world! As if. **

**

* * *

**

Perhaps… if I was not so afraid of death then, many would alive now.

Clover… Alex… Jerry… Mom…

Another wave of tears washes over me. I should have known! I should have known he would lie!

_"It was for the best Sam… we couldn't be together if they were here to stop me…"_

I should have known…

"Mom…"

Sobs are the only thing I hear in the room… my sobs… my echoes…

How could I believe him? How?

They all thought it was a trap. I did too… at first.

But then he kept saying he would kill them… all of them… every single person in Beverly Hills who was dear to me.

Everyone…

And now, the people I cared for the most are gone.

"Why…"

Tears are spilling from my cheeks like waterfalls. And I can't stop.

Maybe then they'll know how much I regret it.

_"You murderer! You told me you would leave them alone! You said you would let them go!"_

I hear him coming down the hall. We live in a castle now. All alone.

With each other.

I can't help but cry more.

Of course, there are servants here. But none of them will help me. They all glare and whisper behind my back…

_"She's the reason we're enslaved now. Stay away from her. If you bother her, she might order him to have you dead."_

It's not true… it's not true!

He enslaved me as well! With lies and deceit he brought me here.

To suffer along with him.

His footsteps are coming closer and closer, and I grow more and more afraid. I hastily wiped away my tears, knowing if he would see them, he would question me, and then…

I don't even want to think about it.

The door slams open, banging against the wall, and there he was, in his black cloak, his eyes glinting with an emotion I dare not try to decipher.

I look down, away from him, and only able to see his feet coming closer and closer.

"Why so quiet today Sam? I thought I would be greeted with that colorful vocabulary of yours."

He chuckled, making me frown. I stopped cursing at him once he told me…

"_Keep doing that Sam, and you might just turn me on."_

I shivered at the memory, repulsed. No way in hell was I going to give him my virginity.

"What do you want Scam?"

He shrugged, smirking that smirk of his that made me want to rip out my hair.

_'It was kinda sexy…'_

No! No! I would not that _his _smirk, of all people, was, dare I say it, … sexy.

Uh! I'm disgusted with myself. First I get tricked into coming with him… then living with him… and now…

He chuckled again. "You look so cute when you're angry."

Ok, _that_ made me stop frowning for sure.

He came closer to me.

Restraining order anyone?

I wanted to vomit as he touched my chin and brought it up, trying to make me look at him, but I kept my gaze elsewhere. I wouldn't let him have any pleasure.

"Why are you so sad?" Great, his breath is on my face, even though it's warm and makes me feel so…

Back to the point! It annoys me! Yes, that's it!

"Because I have to be in your presence." Okay, a cliché comeback, but it was true wasn't it?

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You didn't seem to think that before when you agreed to come with me."

My fury rose again. How dare he bring that up? "You tricked me. You said you would leave them alone!"

"And I did." He said, smirking. "I'm not going to torture them anymore."

This guy just knows how to push your buttons. "You didn't let them go though! You kept them here!"

"I kept them alive." He did have a point, but…

"Their punishment is no worse than death!" Tears starting forming in my eyes again.

"So I should just kill them off?" His sea-foam eyes began to glint with sadistic pleasure. "One by one?" He resorted to whispering now, his face only inches away from mine. Fear began gnawing at my insides, churning in my stomach. "You **know **what I'm capable of _Samantha…_"

I couldn't remove my gaze from his eyes, allowing him to see my fear. My whole body felt like it was burning; yet I couldn't move an inch.

"Should I?"

I tried opening my mouth to speak, but all that would come out was small whimpering noises, poor excuses for words.

He smirked. "Are you scared Sam?"

I didn't need to nod, or even say anything. His smirk told me that he already was aware of my fear.

My fear of him, of the fate he had stored for my friends and family, and my fear of **death**.

"That's what I thought." He whispered.

He quickly kissed me on the lips, as disgusting as it sounds, and left the room.

I used the sleeve of my dress to wipe away his mark, yet I knew it wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I washed my lips.

I know why I let him kiss me. Just goes to show you how much of a manipulating, blackmailing bastard he is.

I knew he would kill them if I didn't do what he said. If I didn't, he would… he would unfreeze them and burn them alive.

I saw them in their frozen chambers. All of them had their eyes open and I could see the sadness in their eyes, even though they were frozen.

They weren't dead; Scam was going to kill them before I came in desperation, hoping to save my family before it was too late.

I literally came in the nick of time. Sam had a torch, a lit torch, with his hand on a button that would melt the ice chamber, and allow the fire to touch their flesh and burn them alive…

The tears are coming back.

He said he would let them go. He would leave them alone only if I came…

And then he betrayed me.

He kept me, but never let them go.

_"It was for the best Sam… we couldn't be together if they were here to stop me…"_

I should have known not to trust a criminal.

-

**I don't think this is going to be a story, at least, not until I finish at least half of my other stories (which I doubt will ever happen…). If it becomes a story, it becomes a story. If not, it stays a one shot. Easy as that. If for some reason I **_**do **_**continue this, I hope it will stay short and quick. (Short meaning a few chapters). You can put this on story alert if you want, just to keep an eye on it in case I do update. **

**By the way, I wanted it to end sadly since it's different from what I usually do. Sorry if it disappoints you. **


	2. I Miss You Mommy

**AN: Ah screw it. Not completely done yet, but who cares? It's been too long anyway.**

* * *

_**Chapter2: I Miss You Mommy**_

_It started out as a normal day…_

"Alex! Get up already! We'll be late for school!"

"Just go without me!"

"Alex!"

"Fine! I'm getting ready dammit!"

Yes, it was a normal morning in the villa that the trio lived in. Sam was downstairs, ready with her bags and keys, annoyed at Alex for not even being up, let alone being ready.

"Clover!"

And of course, Clover was in the bathroom, putting on blush and eye shadow and an assortment of other make up, all on the rumor of the new hot transfer student from Spain coming to their school.

And Clover couldn't help it. She needed to look her best, didn't she?

"Why do they… uh!" Sam groaned out loud, trying to prove her annoyance at her two friends, but it was no use over Clover and Alex arguing, each of them trying to be in the bathroom.

"I'll be in the car!" Sam shouted out to her two friends, and whether they heard her or not, she went outside and closed the door with a _slam_, leaving the two girls upstairs to rush in getting ready, thinking Sam had left without them, seeing as the two had not heard her message.

Sam rubbed her forehead with two fingers while walking towards her car, completely annoyed at her two friends for making her late. She opened the car door and stepped inside, throwing her shoulder bag in the back.

Not two minutes later, her phone rang, signaling her to a call. She tiredly picked up the phone, but answered it with some more enthusiam, seeing as her mom was the one calling.

"Hey mom."

"H-hello Samantha."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed at hearing her mother's voice. _Is something wrong? _She thought, concern evident in her voice.

"Mom? What happened?"

"N-nothing dear. Just a nightmare. I... I had to make sure you were okay." Sam's face became one of worry once her mother started to cry on the other end of the line.

"Mom!"

"Don't w-worry dear. Everything is going to be okay." Sam herself began crying, hearing her mothers cries.

"What happened?" Sam didn't notice Clover and Alex enter the car, worrying over their friend. "Sam?" Alex said, but Sam took no notice of her.

"What happened!" She asked again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm proud of you Samantha. I really am."

"Mom?"

"Be careful, w-with your spy duties and such."

"What's going on?"

"I hope we can talk again."

"Mom? MOM?" Sam screamed into the phone, but it was no use.

The line was disconnected.

"Mom?" Sam said weakly, still crying.

"Sam? What happened? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I don't know."

Alex frowned. "Should we call Jerry?"

Sam gulped before looking at her phone again. She nodded slowly.

As if on que, a hole formed in the car's radio, and the girls were WOOHPED away.

Sam didn't feel the uncomfortable landing that left her arm aching, as her worry for her mom took over.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news girls."

"So do we." Clover said, her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We think something's happened to Sam's mom!" Alex exclaimed, moving to the other side of Sam, ready to comfort her.

Jerry gulped, but did not show any other sign of shock.

"Sam. I believe there's something you need to see." Sam stood up, not bothering to wipe away the tears that had marred her face.

Jerry pressed a few buttons, and a few seconds later, a holographic screen came up from a tiny red device on Jerry's desk.

Sam didn't know what to say when she saw Tim Scam's face on the screen. She simply stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Good morning Jerry." Tim Scam said through the holographic screen, smirking. He continued with his message, it only being a video.

"You see this lovely woman right here?" He picked up Sam's mother, earning a gasp from Sam. "I believe you know who she is. And I don't think I have to explain what will happen to her if you don't follow my commands."

"What do you want?" Sam screamed to the screen, crying, forgetting the fact that it was only a recording.

Scam smirked and continued. "I'm sure at this point, you have called Sam, Alex and Clover, correct?" Clover and Alex gasped, but Jerry stayed silent.

Sam kept glaring at the holographic version of Scam.

"I will make my demands soon enough, yes I know Sam is probably glaring at me, as well as her friends. I don't blame her." Scam smirked. "I hope you are careful girls, you never know what the night will carry."

The holographic image disappeared.

"We have to find him Jerry!" Sam said, tears still streaming down her face.

"We will Sam. We must."

_I'll do anything... _

* * *

**Yes, it's kind of short. Yes, I'm updating very soon. **

**Make a note: the italics at the beginning are like... Sam's thoughts, okay?**

**Please, review?**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. Teardrop

**Disclaimer: … Forgot I was supposed to put this here… can I pretend to forget again?**

* * *

**_Chapter3: Teardrop_**

_Then... everything got worst. If possible, which it was. _

"Don't worry Sammie. We're going to find that crazy... bastard, and make him pay."

The three were currently at a table in front of a smoothie shop in the Groove, Sam ignoring the drink in front of her. Clover and Alex sat next to her, trying their best to comfort her.

"Who do you think is next?" Alex asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"Is there a next?"

"I think so." Sam said, standing up. "He did say that we better be careful because... no one knows what the night will carry."

"What the night will carry? Has he offically lost it?"

"No, I think he lost it a long time ago Clover."

"No!" Sam said in a loud voice. She continued to speak when her two friends stayed silent. "There's a good chance he might take us in the night."

The trio stayed silent and began walking towards their car.

"But... we should stay alert during the day." Sam said, nodding her head. She looked at Alex and Clover. "There's a possibility that he might be tricking us..."

The three stayed silent on their way home.

Clover's eye caught a pair of boots that Sam had been eyeing for quite a while now, and she had to agree, they were the cutest things!

Clover bit her lip. Sam _was _depressed, and as soon as they found her mom, she could give her the boots as a gift!

"Guys, I'll be right back, okay? Don't follow me."

"Clover, where are you-"

Sam grumbled something under her breath when Clover left without listening to her.

"It's not safe here. She knows that!" Sam cried out, complaining to Alex. Alex shrugged.

While they waited for Clover, a thought came to Alex's head.

"Hey Sammie... if Scam took **your** mom, why didn't he take ours?"

It took a while before Sam realized that she couldn't answer.

-

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Okay, that's it! Where is she?" Sam got up and walked into the store, with Alex following her. Sam opened the doors forcefully, but after a few minutes of searching, her angry expression turned into one of worry.

"Alex?"

"Yes Sam?" Alex's voice was equally worried.

"Where's Clover?"

Both their eyes widened and they went around, asking others if any of them had seen a blonde girl with blue eyes walk into the store.

"Oh yea, Clover? One of my favorite customers. Lovely girl." said the brunette behind the counter, chewing gum and popping it.

"Where is she?" Sam asked, her eyes showing worry for her friend.

The lady shrugged. "I don't know, she's probably in the store, I haven't seen her leave yet. Now, can I intrest you in buying anything? We have these _lovely_ pair of-"

"Is their a backdoor?" Sam said, interrupting the lady, who sighed and nodded in response.

"Are you sure you don't want to buy anything?" The brunette said from behind, but Sam didn't hear her, intent of finding Alex.

"Sammie!" Sam turned her head, and seeing Alex, she ran towards her.

"You found her?"

"..." Alex hesitated before speaking. "... I got a message. F-from Jerry."

A tear dropped down from Alex's eyes before speaking in whispers.

"He has her."

Sam felt the tears before they even fell.

* * *

**Shit, forgot this was here. Sorry. **

**Ok, this was short, I know I know. I just... didn't know how to make it longer. **

**School's taking over my life but I will try my best. Oh, and notes for ****Twist of Fate****, it's my fault it's not being updated. Currently, I have no time for myself or my pretty little laptop here… which royally pisses me off. I'm trying to find time really badly. Sorry everyone. It's not cHiMer's fault! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. Ignorance

**Disclaimer: … Didn't we establish this already? **

* * *

_It's the second time that my mistake, my fear, had led to the fall of another. _

It wasn't long before the two were WOOHPed into Jerry's office, sorrow on everyone's faces.

"Local scan complete. No sign on Clover or Sam's mother anywhere Jerry."

"Run a global scan GLADIS. We need to find them ASAP." Jerry's voice was strained, proving what emotions were being kept bottled up.

"Girls,-"

"How long is he going to play this stupid game with us!" Sam's outrage surprised them all, but they felt the same.

"I mean, first my _mother_. I know he had this whole "I want my mommy" phase, but honestly! The nerve of that man! Then he goes on taking Clover like she's just some _toy_ you can-"

"Sam, Calm down! ... We're going to find them. Don't worry."

"We have to."

The meek voice of Alex was different than Jerry's stern commanding voice, with a hint of compassion in it, or Sam's angry voice, wanting nothing more that to kill Scam in that one moment.

Static caught their attention, and the three turned around to see Tim Scam's face staring back at them.

"Scam!"

"Jerry! Nice to see you. Oh! I see you're missing someone. I wonder where she is."

"Shut up!" Sam yelled at him, tears barely contained in her eyes. "Where are they?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Where are who?" A smirk played on his face as he watched Sam's expression turned from one of anger, to one of shock, but soon changed again to anger.

"I hate you! Where is my mother? Where is Clover!"

"Yea you sick, twisted, manipulating bastard! Tell us right now!" Alex shouted, standing up right next to Sam.

Scam waited for the two to stop yelling at him, to speak again.

"Well, since someone is so impatient I might as well not tell you."

"No!"

"Scam, enough of this game! Where you hiding them?" Jerry asked.

They all said quiet for a moment, except for Sam who's sobs were heard throughout the room.

"I will give you to them, once my demands are met. Now, to put it simple, I want Sam, and I want her now."

The screen shut, and Sam was angry enough to hit the screen, trying to make him come back.

The room stayed quiet once again, and the silence let her think. Sam's sobs stopped at the shock of his demand.

_He... wants ... __**me**_

The mere thought made her drop to the ground, leaving Alex and Jerry to pick her up.

"Why would Tim Scam even want her?" Alex asked, as she placed Sam on the couch, her body still in shock.

Jerry sighed. "I'd rather not know... but this calls for protection."

"Protection? Like, bodyguards?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it has come down to this." Walking over to his office, he typed away, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Not only bodyguards, highly advanced technology will be placed in the right areas to ensure your safety. Nothing can get to you with it. Not only that, but spies will also be placed around you in order to be sure of your protection."

Typing again, Jerry frowned as a new screen popped up.

"GLADIS, what happened to our many spies?"

"Our past missions have been a disaster. Many spies have gone missing, most of them being on the mission to Antarctica."

"… Antarctica? You mean, the Lorenzo files?"

"Correct."

"Open the files GLADIS."

"Wait a minute Jerry, what's going on?"

He raised his finger, signaling her to stay quiet as he read over the files. Alex sighed, going back to Sam to try and wake her from the shock.

"Sam?" She nudged her shoulder, trying to gain her attention. "SAM!" She whispered louder, trying to let Jerry work in peace.

"Sam, if you don't get out of this now, Clover and your mom might be gone forever!"

Alex rubbed her forehead with two fingers, as Sam didn't respond to that either.

Standing in front of Sam, she prepared herself, as she was about to do what she didn't want to resort to.

A slap was heard throughout the room.

A hand went to her cheek, with Sam looking at Alex, stupefied.

"Alex!"

"What, you wouldn't wake up!"

"Girls." The two ignored them as Sam was rubbing her sore cheek and Alex was apologizing repeatedly. "GIRLS!" Their attention went to Jerry, whose forehead was creased to prove his stress.

"I need to inform you two of something very important.

"A call came to us from a small base in Antarctica, signaling us for help due to a small technical emergency. Three of our technicians went to help, and never came back. A few of our good spies went – no offense to you girls, we thought it was simply nothing – to see the problem, only thing is, all five of them disappeared.

"We knew it was dangerous to send more spies, or more technicians, but the base kept signaling us, telling us no one arrived. We sent another four spies, to see what was the matter. As you can tell, they also never came back."

"So… you think it's a trap?" Sam asked, as her mind went back to working.

Jerry nodded. "We believe so. We cannot afford to send any more spies, but there may be a good chance that the base was attacked, and it's a trap for all the spies and technicians we have sent."

"Oh Jerry, oh Jerry. I wonder what will happen when you see my gift."

His voice was so sudden, that no one saw where it came from.

It was a tape recorder, attached to a small box, small enough to fit through the vents, which came flying through, nearly hitting Alex in the head.

No one noticed the small dart hitting her shoulder.

"Oh Jerry, oh Jerry. I wonder what will happen when you see my gift."

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked, a bit of panic in her voice.

They didn't see her as she gripped her head in agony, as dizziness took over her.

"I'll… be… right …back…." She said in a whisper.

Alex didn't see the transparent chip that was in the box, covered in blood with flesh dangling from it, as she left the room.

Sam did.

She screamed.

He gulped. "… Sam, Alex, you were not to know of this, but there is a chip implanted in your skin, allowing us to know your exact location at any time.

"It appears that Scam … ripped it from her neck."

Sam fell to the floor in tears, trying to grasp the breath that was taken away from her.

"Alex?"

…

_They didn't know where she was. They wouldn't have guessed that she was on her way to Antarctica, stealing a jet to get there. _

_How were they to guess that her fate would be the same as the others. _

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter. Sorry for the wait, I have no free time at all. I used my sleeping time to writing this, so I hope you enjoy. Please review. Please…**

_**Ivy **_


	5. Anything

**Disclaimer: um…. Yea, I think we all know the answer to this. **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really busy right now, sorry!**

* * *

That's it. That motherfucking bastard is going to pay. I don't care what I have to do Mom, Clover, Alex… Jerry.

_It was only today that I found out Jerry had gone missing, with GLADIS disconnected; wires flying everywhere and shooting out electricity. _

_I could only cry._

_But that's it! I'll I've done this time was cry and hope everything would be better—_

_Only it's gotten worse._

_He's taken them all. _

_He's hurt me in ways I could never imagine, only without touching me. _

_For all my smarts, I never knew this could happen. _

_I'm going to kill him. _

_I'll do __**anything **__to get my loved ones back. _

Her eyes glazed over, she flew the plane to Antarctica. She ignored the blazing wind that tried to stop her from reaching her destination.

She wouldn't stop.

She landed the plane in the designated area. She had looked up the area where all the spies and technicians were held; there had to be a connection.

She walked out of the jet; she couldn't risk someone stopping her from flying the plane had she asked, so she didn't ask. Simple.

Anything.

She tried to stop herself from shivering in the cold.

It didn't work.

She kept walking forward, in her hands a GPS receiver that told her of her location.

Only a bit more…

Only a few moments before she found her friends.

She shivered again, but kept walking forward.

Soon, she walked in front of the iron gate surrounding the building, castle, she couldn't find any explanation for it to be there. It was big, but the only reason she was looking at it was for a way in.

She didn't have to.

The gate opened with a hiss, and she realized Scam knew it was her.

She walked in without hesitation, not knowing what to expect, but she knew…

Scam wanted her, didn't he?

But did that mean harmed? Or unharmed…

She kept walking though. She came this far; she wasn't going to let her fear get in her way _now._

She walked into the deserted hallway of the building, not knowing where she was going but she let her feet lead her.

"Samantha."

She froze as he heard this voice, and saw his figure at the end of the hallway. The hallway was dim, but she still recognized him, fighting him all these years.

He walked to her, and slowly his face was revealed to her, not changing too much, but… something was different about him.

His hand reached to cup her cheek, but she slapped it away, and raised a hand to slap him.

He caught her hand.

"I have your friends Samantha, do you really think it's a good idea to stop me?"

"You're a bastard!"

He scowled, roughly letting go of her hand, pushing her away and walking away.

She followed him, running after him but he walked faster, disappearing the minute he turned right in the hallway.

She scowled; silently berating herself for cursing at the man who had her loved ones in danger.

She ran after him, trying to find out where he went. And she underwent déjà vu once she fell through the floor.

"See Samantha? You really think it's wise to hate me, curse at me, when I could kill off your friends?"

Eyes widened at the sight before her, she tried not to show her fear when she saw bodies, four to be exact, frozen in huge blocks of ice.

She trembled, and couldn't stop herself from letting out the tears that wanted to fall.

"I could melt them you know."

She looked up at him, confusion on her face, wondering why he would do that.

She forgot everything that had happened before due to the shock she just went through.

"Really?" She whispered. She wanted to let them free.

"Yes really."

She would do anything to free them…

"Then come here."

She did.

"Closer."

"Of course."

"Now what?" she asked, her sight on her loved ones.

He whispered into her ear. "If you want them free… all you have to do…"

"Yes?" She whispered back. She was so close.

He chuckled. "All you have to do … is stay with me."

Her eyes widened again, and she turned around quickly, coming face to face with him, their faces only centimeters apart.

"_What?" _

He smirked.

"No!"

"Heh, I could… burn them."

She turned her head quickly to see her friends.

"I could melt the ice chambers, only to melt their skin as well. Would you like that Sam?"

"No! No, no, no!"

"Then all you have to do is follow my demands."

"I…"

"And I'll leave your friends alone."

"I… fine."

It was a hard choice, but she would do anything to save her friends.

Anything…

* * *

**I… forgot this story existed… again. Sorry!**

**cHiMer: This space is supposed to contain an annoying advertisement to make people read Ch. 12 of Twist of Fate, but I'm too lazy to do it. Still, it's updated too, reviews please. Oh damn, I guess this counts as annoying advertising. **

**Ivy: I was gonna add it… but okay. That works too. :P  
**

**Review please, both this and Twist of Fate.  
**


	6. Fear of Death, Fear of Trust

**Disclaimer: this is tiring. **

**This is the fastest update ever! On the same day as the last chapter! **

* * *

The tears were frozen on my cheeks. They haven't moved from there.

I can't cry anymore. I… I can't…

I was at his mercy.

I couldn't do anything without his permission, or it would result in the death of my friends.

The people who meant the most to me.

My freedom had diminished completely…

"_Good."_

_He turned to leave, motioning me to follow._

"_No! What about my friends?"_

_He turned around and smirked. _

"_What about them?"_

"_You, you said you would let them go!" _

_He laughed mockingly. "No, I believe I said I would leave them alone."_

_Sam stood there, in anger and shock. _

"_You liar!" _

_She ran up to him, wishing him to die a horrible painful death. _

"_You filthy, cowardly, bastard!" _

"_You really think you should anger the man who has your loved ones? I can do anything to them Sam… and I'm not afraid to kill them, or you."_

_Sam struggled and pulled away from him. Running to the ice chambers, she banged on the glass, her fist doing nothing to break the glass. _

"_No, no, no! Let them go!"_

"_So sorry Samantha, but it was for the best. We couldn't be together if they were here to stop me."_

_She fell to the floor. _

I tried to fight back, but my fear of death still exists.

I don't think it'll ever go away.

I don't think I'll be able to trust anyone ever again either.

Not after what he did to me.

* * *

**Maybe be fastest update, but it's a small chapter. Oh well. **

**And read Twist of Fate please! A new chapter is up! **

**And, yes this is the end of Trepidation. I had fun writing it, and I don't think there will be a sequel. Sequel happy ending and I don't want a happy ending for this one. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
